World of Ninjas
by Denkou
Summary: About a boy and his friends on a path.
1. Chapter 1

World of Ninjas (Naruto based but has nothing to do with oringal Naruto no character name are here from the show.)

Denkou was walking to his room when he heard a young boy cry. As he looked out the window he saw the village was under attack and his life started to pass him by. He grabbed his sword and leapt out of his family's house. While he was running towards the fight many people were slain on the bloody walls of the shops and houses to the side. As he rushed around a corner he saw two men that had a headband he had never seen before attacking his mother. So as he rushed to help her but he saw her fall as the two men slash her with kunais.

He rushed to the men and pulled his sword out and killed the both men in one slash. Then as the village was burning someone grabbed him and he noticed the sword on the man's side to be that of his father. As his father stopped to take a rest. Denkou saw a kunai hit his fathers arm. That was the final straw his father unlocked one of the secret jutsus of the village. That was last time he saw his father alive. He quickly leapt up and saw he was just dreaming. It had been 4 years sense that had happened.

Denkou is now 17 and is a genin for the village hidden in the mist. He has blue eyes and red hair that is so curly that you would think that his hair looks like waves of a blood soaked ocean. His eyes are like the calm ocean before the tsunami. He was strong even if he didn't look like it. He is about 6 foot. Since the day his father and mother were killed he swear to kill anyone from that village that destroyed his. His blood started to boil when he thought about what happen. The day he saw his fathers death he saw the headband and later when he was adopted by the hidden mist found out the village that destroyed his village was the Hidden Sound village and the Leaf village.

He looked at the clock finally and noticed that it was 6 in the morning. He grabbed his sword and headed out to train. He saw a man walking into the village with a leaf headband but remembered that his new village has an allegiance with the Hidden Leaf so instead he just walked by. As he entered the gym two men blocked the logs so that he couldn't train. He looked around to see that no one was training and he asked a young boy sitting down why. The boy said," The beat us so they won't let us use the logs."

Denkou asked the men to move so he could train but they didn't move. The bigger one of the two said," Beat us and we will leave this gym and you can go back to training." Denkou agreed to the duel and pulled his sword out. Then a team mate of his walked in and said," Denkou you need any help?" Denkou shook his head no. As the two men moved around him he moved his sword back to his sheath and did the hand signs bird, monkey, rat. He pulled his sword out and tried to hit one of the guys with it but missed. Then the smaller man he tried to hit fell to the ground and didn't get back up. The bigger one said," Your good at using chakra control so what." He did a fire style jutsu but was easily dodged and Denkou hit the man's back with his sword and blood dripped from his back. He then called over his teammate that was in the room to heal them both.

The two men left and Denkou hugged Dokun for healing them. She was the medical ninja in the group. She was cute with brown hair the hung over her breast. Her eyes we black like a black hole drawing you closer and closer. Her boy friend was my other partner and he is funny. He uses a lot of ninjutsu to beat up his opponents. His name is Dombu. Today is the team's 7th mission since we joined up. As the line up to get their mission they are told that they will go to a small town to look for a group of people and kill them. As they walked out their sensei said," This is an A-Ranked mission so u will have to fight.

As they got to the small town it looked amazingly old. They builds were clay and they seemed to be old-fashioned wearing togas which Denkou thought was funny. As they walked in they looked around to see no one there. Then a kunai flew and hit the wall and a note was attached. It read "Come to the outside of the south entrance at noon." They waited at the south entrance when about 10 men walked into view.

The leader with black hair that flowed down his back. As the leader started to talk one of his men said," Kill them now and lets go get some girls." The leader nodded and 3 men walked forward. The first man was fat and bald and the second man was tall and skinny but very muscular. The third man had a cover over his eyes but much couldn't be told by the way he cloths were. Denkou pulled out his sword and the rest of them got ready.

The three men ran at the team but were blocked and easily killed. Then the leader nodded again and the man before them was huge. The leader stepped up and starts to do hand signs and attacked the team. As Denkou looked back the two men were attacking his sensei. As he rushed to help his sensei said," Run now this mission is too much for you guys." Denkou didn't want to leave so he ran up to the fat man and huge rock blocked him as he tried to swing.

He realized what his sensei meant and started to run away when he saw Dokun and Dombu on the ground in blood. He ran back to village has fast as he could with tears in his eyes. His eyes were red from crying as he ran his sword even seemed to cry and his blood dripped down it from holding the blade too hard. As he entered the village he feel down and tried to crawl to the guard but couldn't. Denkou woke up to the Mizukage looking at him. Then he heard a cry and WHAM! Two families walked in and started to shout at him.

The Mizukage said," Leave him alone it wasn't his fault." The room started to settle down when a voice said," Tell us what happen kid?" Denkou started to tell the people around him what happen and many of the people started to cry again. His eyes didn't stop and now were red once more. A medical ninja grabbed him and sent him home so no one would bother him.

As he laid in bed the he thought about what happen and what he could have done to stop it. His eyes watered again as he feel asleep from crying too much. His dream was unreal to him. His dream had all three of his comrades dead around him and he couldn't take tell something inside of him busted out and rage filled his head. His eyes turned black and a sign was inside them. As he woke he couldn't see at all. Medical ninjas were called but couldn't figure out was wrong with him. He started to train to be able to fight blind.

End of Part 1


	2. Chapter 2

World of Ninjas

Denkou went to see a medical ninja too see about his eyes. When he got there a boy was ahead of him. The boy looked like he had a broken arm but Denkou couldn't tell. When they called him in the nurse held his hand. Her hand was warm and comforting. The heat from her hand lights something inside of him. When he walked inside the room he ask the ninjas to look at his eyes to see if they could fix hi. They started to talk to each other and start checking out his eye. They started to talk to him saying that they had no idea why this was happening.

He decided it was time to learn how to fight with his newfound blindness. As he walked out of the hospital the nurse that helped him before held his hand and he felt his heart beat quicken. He asked if he could touch her face so he could see what she looks like. She agreed and he felt her face with his hand. Her nose was kind of big but not too big. Her hair was silk and long. He gently brushed her breasts and she let out a moan but quickly left.

He started to move his hand around the building to tell where he was. He felt something grab his hand and lead it. He held on to the girl and he knew it was because the hands were familiar. They were all sweaty and he could sense she was nervous. Her breathing was heavyer and he grabbed her hand and said," Don't be so nervous I won't bite." Her breathing got steadier and Denkou grabbed her waist and noticed it was very small. He didn't know what to do but ask her to take care of him till he can go on his own.

Her voice sounded happy when he asked this and she nodded and said," Sure and why don't I take you to the Kage so he can get you a new sensei." Denkou nodded and felt her hand push him quickly and he suddenly he feel hitting something soft and comfortable and he pushed into it like a cat. Then he heard stop please that feel weird. He got up quickly and blushed. Then she grabbed him and said," Hi my name is Fen Yi. Denkou said," Sorry I forgot to tell you my name and my name is Denkou." She said," nice to meet you Denkou but please don't fall on me I am small. " Denkou giggles and thought not where I landed.

They finally made it to the Kage and Denkou feel down the stairs a couple of times. As he started to talk to the Kage with blood running down he's nose from falling on the stairs. The Kage talked to him about his new sensei that will be coming tomorrow. His new sensei is not blind at all so he was wondering how he could help him. Then the Kage said," You will have a new sensei in 2 months. This one is to teach you how to fight blindly the next one will be your actually sensei. This man coming is from leaf villages so don't try to kill him. He is our newest spy so don't be a jerk."

Denkou nodded and felt nothing as he spoke about leaf his heart was racing when he felt Fen Yi grabbed him. Then Denkou turned around and said," May I have Fen Yi as my nurse till I can do things on my own." The Kage asked Fen Yi if it was ok and she said," Yes I want to." As they left the house Denkou grabbed Fen Yi and kissed her cheek he was guessing till he felt her lips hit his. He pulled away quickly and blushed like a red apple. Her lips were so soft and smooth. She grabbed him and said," Don't do that please." Denkou told her he meant to kiss her cheek for a thanking her for taking care of him for the time being.

Her hands got sweaty and her breath quickened. Then she pushed him gently into his house he thought but it smelled of roses unlike his smell of Pho. Then he realized that he was in Fen Yi's house. It smelled so good as he felt her push him down onto a bed. Then he heard her say that they only have one room and were in it. Slowly he felt around her room and found her and kissed her cheek this time feeling her soft skin match his lips. He felt her temperature raised slightly. Then he slowly moved back to the bed and on his way back he felt a lot of pictures on the walls.

He smelled something amazing coming from the room. Then he heard her footsteps going toward him and then nothing as she started to sit down. She said," There is a bowl of food in front of you and here is your chopsticks." They started to eat together feeling the hair with a delicious smell. The smell was like pork but with a strong hint of thyme and lemons. He grabbed her hand and kissed it and said," Thank you for the meal it was amazing." She said," Thank you I am trying my best to make you happy.

When it was time for bed she asked him if he could after practice if he could tell her is past. He agreed to it and they feel asleep. Denkou on the floor while Fen Yi in her bed. She woke him up and they left to go see his new sensei. As they got to the spot Fen Yi said," The man is already here I am gonna leave you to him." The man walked over and told Fen Yi to go.

Then he announced him self as Sareru. Then he started by asking what type of weapon do you use? Denkou just realized his sword wasn't with him. As he started to panic the man gave him a blade and Denkou ran his hand along it and noticed it was his it has the carvings of his sword. Then Denkou said," How did you know?" Sareru said," The Kage told me to get it for you because he didn't think you would stay at home."

Then he felt Sareru grab him by the arm aggressively and then he said," You will not try to fight me just listen to find me let your other sense take over." As Denkou started to move around slowly he felt a tremor of some sort hit his legs and then he heard someone moving slowly to the right. Then he heard them go silent as if not moving but then heard a whistle coming at him and a kunai struck his leg.

After 3 weeks he was able to hear footsteps and feel the moving through the ground but problems was ninjas do hand signs. So Sareru told him to practice doing the signs and hear how they sound and how they feel when he does them. As Denkou started to practice he heard footsteps come up his houses stairs. Since he has been able to leave on his own for the time being no one had visited him. Well it's only been one day but he was happy. Then he noticed by the knock on the door that it was Fen Yi.

Quickly he ran towards the door and opened it. He grabbed her waist and slowly pushed it into him and kissed her lips. She said," Not now meanie I got us some food." Denkou and Fen Yi have gotten extremely close and she asked him out while training and now he has a scar on his arm from falling down while being hit by a kunai. Today is going well for Denkou but tomorrow is his real test.

It's the day he learns to fight against hand signs. He never though he could ever do that. Then his sensei Sareru started to move around and he heard something happening with his hands then he felt heat and did hand signs to make a water wall. Sareru said," No hand signs just learn to hear them and react without jutsu. Then the hand signs again Denkou noticed they started with bird, dragon, dog and ended with horse. Then he smelled something burning and finally realized that he was about to be cooked then he turned around and dodged left as he felt the fireball move towards him.

Then 7 weeks out of the 8 he had left to train with Sareru he was able to hear almost everything going on. Only problem was his sword fighting skills. He hadn't practiced in so long that he wanted to but Sareru said," Your new sensei in a the couple of weeks will teach you that." They started to train again but harder this last week. Denkou and Fen Yi finally started to go out on dates. Denkou loved to take her to the waterfall by his house and party with her. She was 16 but he didn't care he liked her a lot. Many times when he would fall asleep he could hear her voice telling him that he will be thebest ninja.

After the week was over Sareru left and he started to live life more. He did a couple of dates with Fen Yi. He practiced a lot hearing people walking. Finally the day came when he was taking Fen Yi to meet his mother and father. He walked to the village guards and said," Were going out to visit the graves of my people." She knew what happened to them because he had told her everything. As they reached the graves she asked him how do you know who is who?

He told her that his mother's grave smells like roses and his father is right by hers. As he went around the grave she finally found his mothers and fathers. As she looked down it said," The loving mother and father of Denkou and an amazing group of swordsmen. Then she asked something no one had asked. She said," Why does it say swordsmen instead of ninja?"

Then he told her that his clan used mainly swords to fight and only a few like his mother and father could use chakra perfectly. His then told her that his sword was forged from chakra and that it is unbreakable even by chakra. Also that it can be used with my villages jutsu's to make it stronger. After the visited the graves they went back to the mist village and he was called by the anbu to go to the Kages house. As he walked in a man was there and Denkou thought to himself who in the hell is this.


	3. Chapter 3

World of Ninjas Part 3

Denkou entered the kages house and saw the man and thought who in the hell is this. He question was soon answered. The Kage said," This man is your new sensei he is from the village hidden in the sand. Treat him with respect like you did with your other sensei's." Then Denkou went up to the man and started to touch him to see what he looked like.

The man had straight hair and small eyes. He hands were small but rough. He body was slender not to strong but extremely fast. He had a small weapon in his pocket. Then as Denkou reached his back the old man said," Don't touch that please its my families." Denkou turned towards the Kage and said," When do we start I really want to learn from him."

The mean turned to him and said," Soon we will but first say your good byes and meet me at the entrance." Denkou left the house and went towards Fen Yi's house when she walked out and kissed him. He then told her about what was happening and she killed him again. As he left towards the entrance he picked up his sword and put it on his right side.

When he got to the entrance there he heard the man calling out to him. Denkou asked where they were going? The man answered with Sand village is where I am going to train you for a while. As they left about 2 miles west he said," That sword you have why does it have chakra in it." Denkou answered by saying that his village made only 1 and that it was passed onto him.

As they went into a small town the man said," Wait here I need to get us some goggles so we can get past the sand storm were about to hit." The man came back with some red and white goggles and put them on Denkou. Then a huge boom was felt and Denkou knew what it was and ran towards it. What he heard was a huge battle between two ninjas both evenly matched. Then he heard the man he was traveling with tell him to stop watching and to follow him.

Then the man announced his name was Roujin. Denkou was like when are we leaving and Roujin said," You're fighting in about 10 minutes so get ready." Denkou's face was in a stunning look and then he got ready. When he entered the ring he couldn't tell who he was fighting but people were laughing at him stumbling into the ring. Then the announcer said." This man is new and is blind so don't laugh at him unless he falls again that's funny. The fight will begin now!"

Denkou started to get a feel for the man then hand signs started to flow with precision as the other man went under ground and tried to hit Denkou but was too slow. Denkou moved back right when he came up and sliced his head but he heard a poof. Denkou heard footsteps behind him and did hand signs. As Denkou was hit the clone disappeared and his sword was about to his the man face but he moved back a little. The man then fell down as his shirt was cut a huge mark was left on his chest. Then the man started to do hand signs when a huge wave of water was heard and Denkou then put his sword in the ground and said," Bird, Dog, Rat, Dragon."

As he said this, water flowed onto him but the sword seemed to block it. Then Denkou realized that he showed his families special ability to call out hand signs to do jutsu. The fight was stopped cause of our massive chakra loss. As Denkou walked down a kunai flew by his head but was blocked by Roujin as he ran up to Denkou. As they left the arena Roujin said," Good job only thing we need to work on is how much chakra u put into things cause you seem to use a hell of a lot but you don't have hell of a lot."

They entered sand village and meet with the KazeKage. Then Roujin told Denkou to follow him cause the training starts now. Roujin pulled a kunai out and threw it at Denkou and he pushed his sword in the way slowly and Roujin pulled out another and hit him in the back. Roujin said," Learn to hear as u fight don't let your enemy know your blind. Now try to block me at close range."

Roujin's footsteps ran towards Denkou but then stopped and the kunai whistled through the air and so did one form the other side. He didn't know what to do so he pulled out his sword and finally took one on the arm and blocked the other one and hit Roujin in the arm. As this happened a poof was heard and Roujin saying good job. As he go the hang of it many times he would block the all the kunais easily then a sword would be present and he would learn to fight with swords.

Then about for the next 3 months he was training every day. He had gotten better as t listening and fighting. He even is able to see his opponent because he learned how to use a radar system with his chakra. Today is the day he learns to control chakra to better use of it. Roujin told him to find a water and tree to train on. Also to use his chakra to maintain and walk up the tree and across the water. He started to train on the tree but he couldn't get up the tree. He barely got 2 feet up it was pathetic he thought to himself.

As he tried over and over he couldn't. He fell a couple of times and injured his arm but he kept going. Many times his chakra ran out and he put a chakra pill in his mouth to continue training. It took him almost 2 weeks to even get to the top but finally he was able to maintain it. Finally it was time for water walking.

This was funny to Roujin who occasionally looked. He saw Denkou falling into the water and having to wait for his cloths to dry to do it again. It only took him a week to do this part for some reason. Roujin was amazed and said for your last task you will train with a person who is about your level. He has a lot of jutsu's that you will learn to move away from and to train on so that you can get a feel for fighting different styles.

As he entered the arena in sand he noticed that the boy was about 13 or 14 and didn't have much stuff on besides the usually stuff like kunais and shurikens. Then the battle started quickly and he noticed that small particles were coming towards him. He couldn't tell was the thing was till he felt it on his skin and it was sand. He felt something like a hand coming towards him and he dodged it and threw a kunai at the man. Then the sand went back and blocked the kunai. A huge amount of sand came towards Denkou and he dodged it only to find out that he was pushed back into a wall.

He felt the sand grabbed his leg and he tried to slash it. The sand was blocking itself but finally Denkou broke the hand and flew back and threw a kunai at the boy. As it blocked him he rushed behind the boy and slashed him with his blade. The sand blocked him but he finally realized the boy was huffing and puffing trying to keep his sand up. Roujin stopped the fight and told Denkou that he did a good job and thought the young man his limits.

As Denkou and boy walked out the boy grabbed Denkou and shook his hand. Then he told him his name was Salurax. As they started to talk Denkou told him is name and was wondering how he learned to do that. Salurax told him about how Roujin showed him how to do it when he was training with him. Two times a day they would fight getting stronger and stronger.

Denkou was ordered to the kazekage's house. As he entered he saw his mizukage and looked puzzled. The Mizukage told Denkou that he was doing great for being blind. As they started to talk Denkou was told that he would be apart of the first team in history of the Chunnin's to have all three teammates from different villages. Then he was told that his one partner is from sand and that the last one of from sound. Denkou's rages built up again but he didn't show it. The Kazekage said," your going to sound village to meet the Otokage and get your new partner and don't kill him on the way back to mist please." Denkou nodded and left the house feeling made he broke a wooden post.

Part 3 now done.


	4. Chapter 4

World of Ninjas Part 4

Denkou didn't really want to go to sound but it was his mission for now. As he picked up his sword and left Salurax saw him and ran towards him. They started to talk about what he had to do. Denkou left out about the Chunnin exam stuff. They ended their talk by saying see ya and Denkou walking out of sand. He got out his map and noticed how far sand was from sound.

Many times Denkou wouldn't care but to go to sound that was like going to meet his devil inside of him self. As he walked in the forest he saw a small animal caught in a trap and as he walked towards it a kunai whizzed past his head. He listened and heard footsteps to the left and pulled out his sword. The man started to talk and said," Don't touch that wolf it's mine and I am going to get its pelt." Denkou push his slashed his sword towards the man and said," Don't touch the wolf or I will kill you with this sword of my village."

The man laughed and ran at him and said," Then go it for it genin and don't worry I am not a ninja but a hunter." Denkou felt kunais coming after him so he dodged back and called out some hand seals (signs same thing) and as the hit a clone disappeared. The man jumped forwards the kunai flew past the man but the man realized this his life was over. Denkou couldn't kill him for some reason he felt that he was no better then the hunter. Then Denkou pushed his sword onto the man's neck and slashed it. Blood ran down his neck and into his shirt.

Denkou's blade was encased with the blood of the hunter. It felt good to Denkou and the blade was slashed into the air so the blood flew over to the tree to the south. He saw the wolf crying out in pain as the trap was holding him down. As he pushed the trap open the small wolf looked hungry so Denkou gave him some deer meat he got on the way. Then the wolf left and Denkou continued his trip.

He was walking into a small town when a small boy ran out and started to practice hand seals. Then he found a inn that would take him for a night and he paid them. As he got to his room a woman walked out with a nice butt and he looked at it. Then he remembered Fen Yi's cute butt and was really missing talking to her. When he walked into his room there was a small area for sleeping.

The room was a rose pink and had flower around it. The small area for sleeping has bed covers that have pedals on them. As he looked out the window he saw a man looking at him for some reason. When he started to go to sleep he noticed someone walking towards his room but entered another room. He started to sleep soundly and quietly.

Then in a flash a knife was thrusting towards his neck and he moved his hand in the way. Blood dripped down the small knife and Denkou grabbed his sword and slash the mans right leg and blood flowed down it quickly making a mess on the floor. As Denkou put a bandage on his arm he pushed his blade to the mans neck and said," What do you with me and who sent you." The man didn't say anything and Denkou slit is throat. A blood mist was flowing in front of him.

As he was leaving the inn he told the woman at the desk that someone had tried to assassinate him so there's a blood poll inside the room and it will need a cleaning. As he walked out the entrance 2 guards stopped him and told him not to leave. He asked them why and he said," No one can leave till the assassins are found." Denkou nodded and points towards his room and said," Ones in there he tired to kill me may I leave?" The guards agreed and Denkou went on his way to sound.

About half a mile from sound he noticed about 10 ninjas following him. He grabbed his sword as 10 kunais flew at him and he dodged. He then felt another force coming towards him. Then in a flash sound ninjas were attacking the men following him and a anbu leader said to Denkou " Get going we know why you're here so just go before they get here." Denkou left for sound when a ninja with a sound headband looked at him and threw a kunai straight at his head and Denkou pulled his sword's sheath up to block it.

Then the man ran at him and did a fire jutsu and Denkou dodged it. As he was running towards the sound ninja he felt a sound wave come at him and he tried to block with his sword but the sound over powered him and he lost his hearing. Then he felt a kunai strike his leg, then his arm and blood was dripping out of his wounds. As he hearing was coming back a kunai was about to his is leg when he push his leg up and kicked the sound ninja up into his sword. The blade of the sword impaled the sound ninja right in the head. As he pulled out his sword the ninja's head started to bleed out.

A blood mist filled the air as another sound ninja was coming towards him and he pulled his sword out. When the sound ninja appeared it was the same one was before. He looked at the falling sound ninja and said," You killed him you bastard and now your under arrested for breaking a alliance." Denkou stopped and push his sword in his sheath and follow the anbu but grabbed the fallen ninja's body. As they entered the village they saw the fallen ninja and people started to follow.

As they entered their kages house the anbu captain told him what he saw. Then in a huge booming voice the Otokage said," Come here boy I want to hear your side." Denkou showed the body to the Otokage. As he started to tell what had happened the anbu captain was told to make sure that this was a sound ninja. As the anbu captain walked in the Otokage said," Denkou you may leave and go to the gym your partner is there." Denkou nodded and left the room.

As he reached the gym a small boy was waiting for Denkou and he told him is name is Shinko and that he is the new teammate. As they started to talk he felt uneasy around this ninja cause he could sense the blood he wanted. As they started to train Denkou stopped and didn't want to reveal too much. Many times people have been known to steal stuff like that for some reason.

Then the Otokage called for the two of them. As they entered the room the Otokage said," you two are going to be amazing just fight and you will be fine in the Chunnin exam. Now Shinko leave this room me and the mist ninja have stuff to talk about." As the boy left Denkou and the Otokage started to talk about a mission. Then the Otokage told him to return to mist and see what was happening.

The Otokage gave him a message to give to the Mizukage. As he left he felt like everyone was looking at his soul trying to find out wither he was good or bad. He felt like the sound ninjas knew who he was. As soon as he got to mist he gave him the message the mizukage said," Its time for the Chunnin exam so get to leaf fast your teammates will be on their way too.

Part 4 short but done


End file.
